


Happy Halloween (Steampunk)

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: AU, F/F, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Steampunk, Strap-Ons, halloween fic, masters/doms/slaves/subs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Andrea stumbled into Halloween at Runway (almost) completely unprepared. FYI—This Runway is not your grandmother’s Runway Universe.  This was my take on a prompt from pdt_bear.  Originally posted in three parts, but here on AO3 it can be a one-shot.





	Happy Halloween (Steampunk)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pdt_bear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdt_bear/gifts).



> Steampunk: originally a subgenre of sci-fi/fantasy that included social or technological aspects of the 19th cent. (steam) usually with some deconstruction/reimagining/rebellion against parts of it (punk). A wide variety of things fit into this genre and there are many ways to accomplish those main themes.
> 
> A/N: as usual I did a bit of reading before starting and looked for some Google images to inspire and inform as well. I am more familiar and fond of the American West as opposed to Victorian England so that will shape some of my personal imagining of these steampunk aspects. I also realize that in this piece the steampunk is a Halloween layer as opposed to an actual fully developed setting, so it may fall short of the mark for true aficianados.
> 
> Font described: http://www.fontspace.com/preview/m/df64cef18546235c1492a8749b35ebf5.png
> 
> A/N 2: This takes a much more sensual and touchy friendly Runway with an established M/A/E trio. Really, as I have come back to this over the months, I have no idea what the non-Halloween Runway in this universe would look like. Perhaps it would be more like my Runway as Kink Magazine, yet maybe not quite that far? I got so immersed in what I thought was a fantastical environment that I couldn’t bear to think back on reality!
> 
> A/N 3: I’m also assuming the reality of some pretty advanced robotics kind of ‘tricks’ as it were.

_**Happy Halloween. Part 1/3.**_  
  
The elevator opening, Andrea stepped forward expertly balancing the tray of Starbucks and ‘those skirts’ from Calvin Klein. She would be forever in debt to Kristen for opening up this early for her. Two steps into the hallway, Andrea came to a stop. Looking ahead was confusing so she tried looking left and right as if she was afraid to cross for fear of traffic. Leaning forward, Andrea inhaled the scent of coffee immediately rooting her in the moment and shoring up her courage. Shrugging, she turned around—this was clearly not the Runway floor. She had no idea what Auto Universe was doing with all of those gears, clocks, and she could have sworn there was a mini-blimp flying in a circle above one of the cubicle partitions secured by a copper chain. However, what they chose to do with all of those spare parts was none of her business.  
  
Turning around to the elevator once more, Andrea was amused to see that even it had received a facelift. A rather ornate button cover had been placed over the usual up and down and the button faces themselves had been transformed into the guts of a pocket watch for ‘up’ and then a simple gear design reminiscent of a hub cap for the ‘down.’ Biting her lower lip, Andrea stroked the tip of her finger over the textured designs noting their unexpected attention to detail. Pressing the clock to head ‘up’ Andrea stepped back and looked at the rest of the door’s treatment. ‘ _Why on earth would the guys at Auto Universe go to the trouble?_ ’ She pondered as she stepped into the shockingly normal elevator car. As the doors closed, Andrea pondered sending Emily to this floor on ‘accident’ later just to see what her reaction would be. She could just imagine the high-strung Brit’s face at seeing what she thought was Runway so fully transformed.  
  
Reaching out to press the correct floor this time, Andrea’s mouth dropped open in shock as the doors once again opened without the car moving. Stepping to the edge of the car, Andrea looked at the floor number on the door frame—the number for the Runway floor, 17, was there floating on a cloud of watch parts with dark black bold letters proclaiming RUNWAY in all caps that had little flourishes that rather gave the appearance of rose thorns.  
  
Nearly dropping the tray of coffee, Andrea caught her mouth and arm drop at the same time.  
  
Letting out a shocked little puff of air, Andrea quickly stepped out of the modern elevator and into a whole new world. The glass had been covered in an ornate pattern of black drawings alternating between gears, watch parts, intricate patterns that looked like lace and simple line drawings of three winged planes, blimps, houses in the heavens and all matter of gizmo that looked like it was straight out of the hybrid mind of Jules Verne/Dr. Seuss.  
  
Ahead of her, the reception desk had been outfitted with what looked like an old west bar made of wood. On the corner, indeed attached with a metal chain, was a steam-powered zephyr going in circles like some kind of possessed Christmas ornament. Rachel sitting at the desk had on a high collar connected by lace to a bodice that could have easily indicated that she would later dance on her fictitious bar top like some kind of wild west burlesque dancer.  
  
Nodding at Andrea as she approached, the other woman held up a finger to indicate her ear. Latex, gears, and a strange metal hook pointing toward her mouth had taken the place of her usual head set, yet Rachel appeared to be conducting calls and taking notes as if the scene had not been changed on her.  
  
“What the—” The quietly murmured question never fully formed as Nigel opened the door on the far side that had been covered to give the appearance of swinging wooden saloon doors.  
  
“Where have you been?” Nigel hissed as he stepped fully into what had once been the entryway to Runway Magazine circa 1996. At Andrea’s continued goldfish impression of wonder, Nigel added, “Roy said he dropped you off five minutes ago.” Raising an eyebrow at the brunette, the bald man stepped forward and relieved her of the coffee tray. “These had better not be cold.” Glancing back at her as he pushed the door open, he prodded her. “You coming?”  
  
Blinking a few more times, Andrea finally registered that whatever else was going on—she still had a job to do. Slipping through the saloon doors behind him, Andrea fought the urge to stop and stare around her in wonderment all over again. As if reading her mind, Nigel looked back at her and snapped with his free hand for her to continue. “I thought I was on the wrong floor, Nigel!” Andrea caught up and whispered as she nearly slammed into his back while the skirts in her hand rustled with her erratic motions.  
  
Glaring at her, Nigel came to a complete stop and fairly yanked the skirts out of her hand. “Halloween.” He nodded as if that would answer all of her questions in an encyclopedically epic explanation. He looked around them at the ornately decorated cubicles, people’s outfits, and even the glass walls of the space. Admittedly he dressed nice every day, however it wasn’t every day that he was kitted out with a belt full of bullets, a six shooter on his hip, a fancy chain and pocket watch in his vest, and knee high leather boots to go with his usual trousers and silk shirt.  
  
Her eyes taking a few more laps around the scene, Andrea blinked at him a few more times before parroting his word right back as a demand for information. “Halloween, Nigel?” She huffed and put one of her now free hands on her Chanel covered hip. “What is that supposed to mean?”  
  
Nigel looked up the hallway toward their destination and then back. “The coffee is getting cold.” He shook his head and indicated that she had better keep up. Not turning to address her, Nigel nodded or jutted out an elbow as he walked by to indicate some décor that Andrea should notice as he explained. “Halloween is THE holiday for Runway.” Elbowing out to the right, Andrea turned her head as they walked, only to see Nadia and Kimberly from Accessories excitedly showing each other their oddly shaped weapons or eyelash curlers or perhaps timepieces. Andrea could not rightly tell in this topsy-turvy world she had stumbled into. “Imagine a day where fashion gets its own special day and suddenly couture and ‘ _out there stuff_ ’ is celebrated from the epicenter of fashion out into the rest of the world.” Nigel suddenly stepped to the right and Andrea squealed as she almost didn’t follow him in time as another strapped down mini-steam-powered zephyr circled someone’s desk. “For a while it was just the usual dress up at the office as whatever you wanted.” Nigel shook his head as they continued down the hallway. “Then you had some intense competition and insults.” He turned to look at Andrea then to check if she understood the ramifications that could go on between the clackers and various factions at Runway. “Eventually her Majesty decreed that each year a turn would be taken and everyone would have to follow suit.”  
  
Stopping just outside of Miranda’s office, Nigel looked her over. He shook his head at his star pupil. How she had missed this memo, he wasn’t certain, but as stylish as she was in that Chanel, it would have to go. Squirming uncomfortably under his gaze, Andrea finally asked, “Whose turn is it this year?”  
  
Amusement slowly taking over his features, Nigel clucked his tongue at her ignorance. Looking around, he tilted his head toward the space that was once Emily’s desk and now seemed to be a mysterious sculpture of bike parts, watch gears, and the base for yet another mini-steam zephyr. Pausing dramatically he simply asked, “Now, really Andrea, who on this floor would have an obsession with Steampunk? Hmmm.” With that he strolled into Miranda’s lair, calling back over his shoulder like some kind of oracle. “She’s waiting for you in the Closet.”  
  
Looking at the would-be desk and then towards the inner-lair of the dragon-lady, Andrea forced her mouth closed. Now, she knew where that red head had been all night. With a quick nod, Andrea headed down for what would no doubt be the most unusual fashion lesson she had been given thus far.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Having been chased by what seemed to be a steam powered dog coming out of Accounting, Andrea stumbled into the Closet looking around wildly. Oddly enough the Closet seemed to have been declared the neutral zone. Perhaps because it was the staging area for everything else, Andrea couldn’t answer the question in her mind so she just hugged herself and took in the comfort of the familiar white walls, racks of clothes, gleaming shoe displays, and even that special place where Nigel kept that orange poncho he had offered her so long ago. Smiling at the notion that this temple of fashion had become her comfort, Andrea proceeded across the room where Emily seemed to be rifling through clothes in hurriedly and cursing a blue streak.  
  
“There you are!” Emily scolded the brunette.  
  
As Emily sized up Andrea’s ensemble, the second assistant couldn’t help feeling as awkward as her first day at Runway nearly a year ago. Blinking as she realized the time frame, Andrea smiled. ‘ _If I had interviewed on Halloween, then I would have run for the hills!_ ’  
  
“Unbelievable!” Emily rolled her eyes with enough force that Andrea grew concerned. “You didn’t even try, Andrea, seriously.” She waved her hands up toward the heavens in defeat. ‘I’ve been here all night and you wear this!” Coming closer through the sea of clothes piled between them, Emily gets right in Andrea’s personal space. “No wonder Nigel texted me!” Emily reached out and touched the fabric of Andrea’s blazer. “Strip, we’ll have to start over.” Walking away, Emily muttered to herself mocking Nigel as she picked up and discarded selections. ‘ _Consider her a blank canvas_ ,’ followed shortly after by a, ‘ _I swear I’ll kill him._ ’  
  
Still gaping at the red headed whirlwind, Andrea’s eye widened as she took in the look on her companion’s face as she turned to face her. Her blue eyes seemed electrified, they were so blue today and Andrea realized that she hadn’t noticed her hairstyle swept up and back in an impressive sweep that made Andrea’s mouth water as she considered the porcelain white skin of her neck. ‘ _Were the glasses part of her costume or had she always worn them?_ ’ Andrea shook her head and began to unfasten the buttons of her blouse as her body reacted the way it always did in close proximity to the red head.  
  
Seeing Andrea’s lace covered breasts, Emily smiled as she approached. “Oh, you wore the black set today, marvelous.” Emily stepped behind Andrea letting her finger trail along the line of her shoulders. “I couldn’t believe you were late today, Andrea. I’ve wanted you this way since I began designing today in my head six months ago.”  
  
Letting her trousers drop to her ankles, Andrea swallowed hard. She had only seen the red head this intense the few times the three of them had fallen into bed together. Feeling the lace of Emily’s outfit scratch over her skin, Andrea wondered with a blush what Miranda chose to wear and whether or not Emily had dressed her.  
  
“I haven’t even seen her yet, Andrea.” Automatically the brunette’s body shifted, stepped, and moved to accommodate Emily’s guiding hands as she covered her mostly naked body with a green corset detailed with black lace brocade. Emily’s fingertips grazed against Andrea’s abdomen as she tightened the corset from the bottom to the top. “‘ _Come together_.’ She told me in that early morning voice that still has the hitch of a long night.” Cupping Andrea’s breasts over the tightened corset, Emily pressed her lips to Andrea’s smiling against her as the brunette moaned into her mouth. “So I’ve been waiting for you.” Emily whined as she trailed kisses across Andrea’s jaw and then down along the line of her cleavage. Turning swiftly, Emily grabbed the skirt she’d chosen for her lover and wrapped it swiftly around her hips.  
  
Andrea gasped as she felt the press of a heavy leather belt on her hips. Looking down as Emily tightened the over large belt buckle, Andrea gasped at the collection of fabric, leather straps and metal accents hanging down from her waist. “Emily, I don’t know if I can wait. This transformation is incredible.” Andrea couldn’t help the small pitch of whining that had crept into her voice. She had been on sensory overload since stepping off the elevator and slowly absorbing every detail as stimulation to her psyche and her skin.  
  
Resuming her spot in Andrea’s space, Emily tucked something into a loop on Andrea’s skirt. The slow smirk that played across her lips and lit up Emily’s eyes caused a shiver to go down the brunette’s back. “Oh, you’ll wait.” Emily purred against Andrea’s lips. “It will be so very worth it, my dear.” Playing with the front edge of Andrea’s skirt, Emily showed her by sensation just how high the fabric gathered in the front. Watching the black pupils in Andrea’s eyes widened to the point of eclipsing those whiskey colored irises, Emily slid her hand under the ghost of fabric to cup Andrea’s sex. “If you don’t wait, we’ll both know and you’ll be punished.” Emily gently rubbed her fingers in a circle with each syllable of her words, until she reached the last one where she pressed hard.  
  
“Emily.” The brunette caught at the red head’s shoulders holding her close and begging with a word to continue her touch or even her torture. “Please.”  
  
Unable to resist her own urges, Emily circled against the lace of Andrea’s panties some more as she licked into Andrea’s mouth and swallowed her deep moans. “We can’t.” Emily said as she forced herself backward from Andrea and wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand. Increasing the distance between them by rounding the pile of clothes set out for the day, Emily waved at the far rack of shoes. “The boots on the bottom wall are for you.” When Andrea had retrieved them and held them up, Emily nodded. “Serena will do your make-up and has some jewelry for you.”  
  
Sitting down on a white dressing bench, Andrea clenched her thighs as the cold leather shocked her heated sex through the skirt. Pouting Andrea slipped her foot into one boot, zipped it and then donned the other one. Standing and wobbling as much from the height as from her raging desires, Andrea fixed Emily with a look. “You’re going to make me wait all day, aren’t you?” She elongated the words all day to sound like every hour would be a week and blinked sadly at the instigator of this scene.  
  
Emily smiled sadly at her, and then ruefully shook her head. “This is my Halloween, but no one rushes the Mistress.”  
  
Andrea turned to go, knowing that teasing the red head further would just be her own torture as well.  
  
“Don’t use that ray gun unless instructed to, Andrea.” The warning in Emily’s voice was clear, though Andrea had no idea what she was talking about.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Serena let out a low whistle when Andrea stepped into her station. “No wonder she wanted to keep you to herself.” Slowly stalking around Andrea to get the full look of her outfit, selected accessories, and shoes Serena couldn’t help the pang of jealousy that hit her right in the chest. No one begrudged the trio their happiness—they just wished that they could bask in its light on occasion.  
  
Andrea smiled as Serena guided her to the make-up chair with a hand at the small of her back. Apparently on Halloween, the sensuality always just beneath the surface at Runway also got out to play a little on The Holiday for Fashion. “Having a good morning, Serena?” The brunette couldn’t help the flirtation that oozed into her voice. She had already chalked it up to being that kind of day and just hoped that she’d be rewarded for her good behavior at the end of it.  
  
“You have no idea.” Serena enthused as she gathered Andrea’s hair with both hands and began lifting, twisting, and holding it in various ways as she sought out the look she wanted to create for the day. “Steampunk might be Emily’s thing, however I can take delight in the textures present in the theme. So I am quite satisfied with this year’s make over.” Finding the look in the mirror that called to her, Serena smiled widely and kissed Andrea’s cheek. “Your face has to be seen, your neck partially available, and then your hair has to revel in the darker aspects of what punk was meant to be.”  
  
Andrea closed her eyes as Serena began her work. She loved the attention being poured on her and loved the build of anticipation that came with waiting for the finished look. The brush pulled her hair away from her head and then was tucked in firmly with a comb. She could tell from the feeling of Serena’s smile that she had given her a defiant curved rise in the front of her hair that would allow her scalp to breath. Then Andrea felt as each strand of her hair was given the executive treatment from scalp to end where it then hung heavy down her back. The cloud of product perfumes filled the air between the two of them as Andrea felt her transformation deepening.  
  
“Shake your head, Andy. I need to see how it will do.” Serena’s low voice caused Andrea’s heart to flip-flop in her chest. “Hmm. That will do.” Serena turned the chair around and urged Andrea to look at her. “I need to see your eyes again so I can choose just the right shades.” Sensing Andrea’s hesitation, she added, “You’re not facing the mirror, just me.”  
  
Opening her eyes, Andrea blinked as she reached up and gently felt for her hair. “Will it stay for the day?” She asked even though she knew the answer.  
  
“Such questions you ask.” Serena shook her head as she pulled the eye shadows over and looked from the selection to her current subject. “It’s like you haven’t worked here for a year, Andy.” Serena set the make up back on the counter to the side of her station and scolded Andrea with a look. “Now let me work.”  
  
Dutifully Andrea pouted her lips, closed her eyes, and offered up her chin to the blonde woman.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Andrea couldn’t help the squeal of joy that escaped her lips as she was turned in the chair and caught her first view of the new look. “Oh goodness!” She stood and looked around for the full-length mirror on the column near Serena’s station. “I feel so fierce.” She whispered in awe as she turned and looked over her shoulder. “What did you put on the ends of my hair?” Pulling one of the dreaded strands forward, Andrea peered at it as she stepped close enough to breathe on the mirror.  
  
Stepping behind Andrea, the blonde pulled several strands over her shoulder to show them in the mirror. “They are all different.”  
  
Andrea marveled over the variety of colors, shapes, and details present in just the tips of her hair. She wasn’t sure that she’d ever be able to appreciate everything that went into the creation of this day, however she knew that she’d make every effort to widen her view. This obviously ran very close to Emily’s heart and that meant the world to her. Cogs, gears, and beads were only the beginning of the details woven into the tapestry of the day as the gunmetal, antiquated copper, brass and silver, all mingled with the blacks, greys and then vibrant pops of color. Her eyes widening with realization, Andrea finally remembered that Emily’s hair had been ever so much redder today.  
  
“What is it?” Serena asked as she saw the blush appear on Andrea’s cheeks.  
  
“I just realized Emily’s hair is redder today.” Andrea turned and looked into Serena’s blue eyes. “I don’t think I’ll be able to notice or remember everything that I should today!”  
  
Laughing gently, Serena turned Andrea back to face the mirror. “It’s a day of decadence, just let it wash over you.” Tying a wide leather band around Andrea’s right forearm, Serena let her fingers trail up the skin on the inside of the brunette’s arm. “Did she show you how to use that Ray Gun?” Serena let her hand drift to Andrea’s hip and then down to the device slung into a leather loop attached to her skirt.  
  
Looking up to catching the desire in Serena’s look, Andrea felt her skin heat all over again from the attention. “All she said was not to use it unless instructed.” Biting her bottom lip, Andrea pondered whether or not to explain the next part then went for it. “If I don’t wait, then I’ll be punished.”  
  
The look between them in the mirror’s gaze emanated heat. Serena couldn’t resist stepping so that her front aligned down Andrea’s back. “Punishment is sometimes a good thing, no?”  
  
Reaching back and holding Serena’s hips close to her body, Andrea let out a groan. “What does it do?” Even asking in this position was dangerous; however, Serena had it correct—sometimes punishment was it’s own reward.  
  
Reaching around Andrea from the back, Serena let her arms press against the brunette’s rib cage. Her hands teased up over the corset on the left hand side and down over the gun shaped device on the right hand side. “The barrel is a vibe, just pull the trigger.” Serena whispered the words against the soft curve of Andrea’s neck enjoying the temptation in front of her while she could.  
  
Slumping back against Serena, the overwhelmed second assistant panted. “Today is going to be the death of me.” Closing her eyes as Serena continued to stroke over her corset covered breasts, Andrea considered how much trouble she could get into before it was even noon. “Temping as you are, my dear. I better stay in line today or I won’t get to even touch the trigger let alone use it.” Turning around as she spoke, Andrea left Serena with the most fleeting of kisses that she could. Stepping away she took in the tall, almost all white fairy punk image that Serena presented with her blonde tresses done in an elaborate set of braids covered with the most delicate net of gears and cogs. “If the mistress allows it, then I will come for you.” Before either of them tempted what was between them again, Andrea turned and slipped her way back toward the dragon’s lair.

 

***

 

Knowing that they were supposed to ‘ _come together,_ ’ Andrea dutifully settled in at her desk instead of approaching the inner sanctum of the dragon’s lair. As Emily had pointed out, ‘ _no one rushes the mistress._ ’ So Andrea answered her ornate phone hoping not to poke herself on any exposed gear points and she typed away on her keyboard whose keys had been resettled in that same rose thorn font that appeared everywhere in Runway that day. The screen and the characters spoke of the modern age, as did the many callers on the phone, yet in the between times, Andrea felt completely submerged in this new world of Runway. She marveled at the totality of the transformation and wondered if this disequilibrium at all reached what the reality would be for many of her favorite Hollywood films were they true.  
  
Part of her longed for this day to never end, while another part of her wanted to know what the next day would bring with its so called return to normal. It wasn’t until lunchtime that Andrea got her first glimpse of Miranda. Stepping from her office into the assistant’s arena, the Queen of Fashion at first glance seemed merely dressed in historical keeping with the Victorians. Standing at once, Andrea rounded her desk and bit her lip to remain silent.  
  
As if not seeing her assistant at all, Miranda glanced around, but chose not to see. A delicate daisy chain wrapped around her brow and then dangled down behind her ear and forward over her shoulder to nestle in the edges of her décolletage. Two black birds set on her shoulders gathered the fabric at the top of her chest in their claws. A ruffled lace choker of green and black covered a delicate expanse of her throat. The black shoulder capping sleeves ended high over her biceps and gave way to the green panel of the front of Miranda’s dress. The curve of the fabric over her breasts gave the hint of a heart shape while the sides teased with the hint of purity with white lace panels at the sides. A cut of black fabric over the hips dipped in such a way as to finish the heart shaped effect as well as highlight the hips hidden beneath the folds of the long skirt. The green fabric was bunched with black bows to reveal a white underskirt hiding her ankles from view.  
  
In an instant Miranda continued down the corridor, “They’ve readied entertainment in the café.” The low rumbling tone of her voice set Andrea’s already throbbing libido into overdrive.  
  
The sway of Miranda’s hips caused the skirt to sway in a way that invited speculation as to what would be found under the almost demure dress. Andrea longed to ease her hands up under the fabric to feel the ruffled lace of pantalets, or the stiffened scratch of a starched petticoat, or perhaps the smoothness of stockings that left off to reveal bare flesh just above the knee. Swallowing to wet her dry throat, Andrea followed behind her mistress all too glad for her predicament. Her further inspection revealed that throughout her outfit there was an intricate chain of burnished metal connecting the smallest of gears and metal parts and miniaturized tools. The daisy chain around her brow was instead made up of woven silk cords and the same delicate metal chains complete with intricate gears. As Andrea longed to trace the detail work of the outfit to discover every hidden intricacy, she realized that small pearl beads had been woven into the ensemble as well. Her eyes set once again on a path over every curve of Miranda’s body, Andrea nearly walked into her stopped Mistress when they had reached the café.  
  
The crowd of Runway revelers gathered in the main room, parted ways to create a path to a raised throne for Miranda and her chosen ones. Emily rested waiting on the lower couch and Andrea found her fingers tingling with the urge to touch. Turning in front of everyone, Miranda touched under Andrea’s chin with her fingertips. “At last I have the both of you together.” Andrea blinked her eyes as she took in the incredibly pale look created to emphasize Miranda’s glowing blue eyes and the dull sparkle of the rouge of mini-gears and cogs up one cheek across her nose and then down the other. Andrea then saw Emily’s black and white outfit echoed in Miranda’s black, white, and green. She saw her place among the trio bringing in the emerald color—the autumn to their winter. “Come along.” Miranda purred before leading the way.  
  
Rachel, Nadia and Kimberly brought their steam-powered zephyrs to the far end of the cafeteria. The crowd began to rumble as wagers were placed on the likelihood of any making it to the finish line, the likelihood of the girls getting in a fight, and the winner should there be one left at the end of the event. Nigel stepped from his place on the sidelines with a cane and a gleam in his eye. “Wagers will be settled by the end of the day, ladies and gentlemen.” His eyes swept the now silent crowd as he sized up the transformed assortment of individuals that made up Runway magazine. “Do not bet what you cannot handle!” His voice rang out loud and clear. His jovial demeanor held undercurrents of caution, before he continued. “Disputes will be handled by the Mistress of us all.” He smiled darkly at the meaning of this admonishment before ending his opening remarks. “Do not disappoint her.”  
  
There were three seconds of silence before loud shouts of betting resumed.  
  
Andrea caught Emily’s eye hoping to communicate her gratitude in a simple look or caress. They both looked up as Miranda’s hand touched their shoulders. “Join her on this side, Andrea.” Lifting her hand so that the brunette could obey, Miranda murmured. “I want to enjoy you together anyway.”  
  
Pulling a gun from his hip, Nigel held it up before shouting. “The mini-zephyrs will begin on my mark.”  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Once Rachel won the race, she consoled her competitors with some kissing that caused a new round of betting. When the action had gone on long enough, Miranda signaled to Nigel.  
  
“The victor should take her spoils.” Nigel motioned Rachel to claim her prize as she saw fit. However the command for her to take that particular party elsewhere was forged steel. An amused hoot rose up through the small crowd as the women left hand in hand in hand. “Good show, a very good show indeed.” Nigel heartily rumbled as he surveyed the crew and checked for readiness along the starting line. “Now we have a rare treat, ladies and gentlemen.” Waving dramatically at the far end once more, the crowd gasped as they took in the appearance of snarling and steaming clockwork dogs pawing the linoleum of the café floor ready to run.  
  
“In Lane One representing Accounting we have the beast known as Glockenspiel.” The crowd clapped and whistled as the named creature bucked up onto its back feet. “From Accessories in Lane Two we have the Shepherd Patentee.” The beast in question this time bent low and snarled to each side in intimidation. The crowd laughed and then a betting walla welled before silence at Nigel’s next words. “In Lane Three, lit up like its namesake in Yokohama, we have Cosmo representing Features.” Nigel’s exultant tone revealed his admiration of the lit up creature sitting in a calm pose and looking only at the announcer as if the rest of the competition were mere window dressing. “Who do you think will best the others?” He asked in a jovial way that invited shouted names of favorites and a renewed round of betting.  
  
As his gun once more pointed to the ceiling tiles of the modern world unaffected by their make believe, the crowd quieted. The first dog off the mark was the precise Cosmo. Halfway across the café Glockenspiel nipped at his heels rolling him out of the competition. In the end as he paused to gloat, he too was passed as Shepherd Patentee vaulted over the line to first place.  
  
Once the races had concluded, Nigel announced the food to be served and a great bustle of pre-planned coordination commenced to return tables to their places, serve the food, and begin the feast. Surprised by the finger foods on their plates, Andrea and Emily looked to Miranda for permission to enjoy the delicate treats together. When they were each offered a tender morsel from their Mistress’s fingertips, they settled contentedly on their couch to enjoy the repast. As different groups finished, they quietly made their way from the hall until only a few remained. Andrea wondered at the orchestration of it all and how long Emily had been working to devise the day’s delights and how it all came so seamlessly together while she had been blissfully unaware.  
  
Standing from her throne, Miranda turned to her girls. Taking in Andrea’s look of wonder paired with Emily’s delight, the silver haired dominant of their trio kissed the red head thoroughly. “You’ve done well today.” With a lingering thumb on her slightly swollen lips, Miranda fought the urge to indulge her fullest fantasies now. Turning to the wide-eyed brunette, she cupped the decorated cheek and bent low to whisper against her lips. “We wanted to surprise you, darling. Have you enjoyed it?” When Andrea only nodded instead of finding words, Miranda smiled and gently patted her cheek. Pulling away, she called them to order. “We’ve a few things to attend to before the party and then we may adjourn if we wish to indulge.”  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Strolling into the outer work area of the Editor’s domain, Nigel smirked at the look on Andrea’s face. He passed Emily with a sly smile as she sauntered past him down the hallway with an unmistakable sway to her hips. Checking his watch, Nigel thanked the gods of the runway that the workday was nearly over. He did not want to have to try and find a new assistant, nor did he even want to think what would happen with Miranda or Emily should Andrea combust before the day was out. In all of his years at the Editor’s side, he had to admit this combination was truly special. He had no doubt that they would continue as they were as long as they could; however, he could see the two younger ones leaving Runway, without leaving their Mistress.  
  
Remembering the three of them together during the lunchtime entertainments, Nigel smirked again, ‘ _No wonder they want to stay together_.’  
  
Seeing Nigel walking in, Andrea forced her eyes away from the curves of Emily’s body. Wiping at her mouth with her fingertip, Andrea hoped that she wasn’t actually drooling. It wasn’t as if there was anything to hide, it was just that drooling was slightly juvenile and Nigel would not hesitate to tease her mercilessly.  
  
“Awe, Six. The day is almost over. You can make it.” Nigel rested his hand on the six-shooter on his hip as he leaned up against the edge of her desk and looked first to where Emily had just been and then made a show of looking toward Miranda’s office.  
  
Closing her eyes and breathing as she counted to five on the intake and another five on the release, Andrea looked mournfully up at him. “There’s still the party tonight, Nigel.” She didn’t cry and her voice didn’t quite whine, but he knew that she had to have been squirming all day. “We have hours left.”  
  
Nigel thought of Serena’s words from the morning and he smiled benevolently down at the brunette. Serena had told him how sexy Andrea was before she left her care. Her words were, ‘ _sexy, hot-mess. She’ll be biting her lip and clenching her thighs all day, Nigel. I can’t believe they didn’t tell her_.’  
  
Pursing his lips slightly and then shrugging, Nigel offered, “You know how she likes anticipation.” When the brunette whimpered up at him, he smirked. “You have time.” He stepped away from her desk and then leaned down to whisper to her. “Have Serena touch up your make-up.” He winked at her as she shivered on the spot. Standing to his full height again, Nigel shook his head at her non-answer. “No? Well, then I shall hope that time flies.”  
  
*** *** ***  
  
If Andrea felt like Alice at the bottom of the rabbit hole this morning as she arrived in this Steam Punk’d version of her world, then she certainly felt as though she was moving about the Mad Hatter’s table when Serena and her team arrived en masse to the editor’s suite. Andrea had been on the phone when the elevator’s chime had signaled the new arrivals. She tried to concentrate as she saw Emily rise from her seat in giddy exuberance to greet the team and direct them. Thinking of Emily in Miranda’s lair with all of that energy and those outfits, Andrea felt her inner walls clench. As her brain was sent in ever spiraling fantasies of black and white lace with green fabric and strange devices that buzzed and the hiss of steam and the promises of pleasure—Andrea snapped the cap off her pen and sent it bouncing across her desktop and out into the thoroughfare between the assistants’ desks.  
  
“Andrea.” Swallowing back a moan, the brunette hoped that she had heard her Mistress the first time she was called.  
  
Scampering into the room, Andrea saw how Serena’s team had set up a temporary make-over studio within the Editor’s office. Two of Serena’s team were undressing Miranda under the careful direction of Serena and Emily as if they were serving maids to the Queen.  
  
Miranda fixed Andrea with her extra luminous blue eyes and then smiled at her. “I thought we could make ready for the party in style.” Looking at the women who were unhooking her bra and rolling down her stockings, Miranda smiled at them and stroked the hair of the one kneeling at her feet. “I would say Emily has outdone herself today, wouldn’t you?”  
  
Andrea swallowed and nodded, her throat suddenly dry and her knickers receiving some of that moisture as it traveled south.  
  
Then as if a bell had rung somewhere, everyone shifted and the focus was on Emily being stripped down to her alabaster skin. Nothing more was said as Andrea noticed music playing in the background. Serena reached around behind her slipping the leather of her belt through the buckle and unfastening it. Her breath tickled Andrea’s ear, “I would have touched you up this afternoon, if you had come.” Keeping her hands against Andrea as she withdrew, Serena turned and hung the belt over one of the privacy screens her team had slid into place once Andrea had joined them in the office. Andrea lifted her arms as hands unbuttoned her clothing and then pulled it away from her body. She felt the caress of lips and hands while her eyes caught glimpses of Miranda and Emily in similar states of preparation for the evening’s festivities.  
  
When Andrea stumbled out of her panties, Serena caught her elbow. Focusing brown eyes on Serena’s blue ones, Andrea murmured in an almost drunken slur she was so aroused, “This is going to be some party.”  
  
Cupping Andrea’s cheek, Serena kissed her on the lips and gazed into her eyes. “I’m sure it will be a night to remember.” Grabbing an undergarment that Andrea could not see, Serena took advantage of the brunette’s distracted state and commanded her in gentle tones that would not break the moment. “Right leg.” Andrea blinked as she watched Miranda finishing her routine to settle those blue eyes on her companion. “Left leg.” Serena commanded as Andrea shivered from a combination of delights. Emily had also finished her routine and together Miranda and Emily had stepped closer to where Andrea was being prepared. Kneeling down as she felt the presence of the other two, Serena slipped the modified panties up the brunette’s toned thighs until she was certain that the rounded nub of the curved rubber appendage had slipped against Andrea’s wet folds.  
  
“I have been waiting for this all day.” Emily purred as she stepped to the side of Andrea. Smiling down at Serena, the red head nodded and then returned her focus on a dazed Andrea. Kissing the brunette’s lips stifled her cry as Serena slipped the appendage slightly and then pulled the panties up to slide the short burgundy phallus completely inside of Andrea. Emily pulled away from Andrea’s lips sucking on her bottom lip and then biting it.  
  
“So beautiful.” Miranda’s quiet tone of approval had Andrea clenching her sex around the dildo that gently rubbed at the slightly rougher patch of skin.  
  
Blinking her brown eyes to try to find wakefulness or at least reality, Andrea took in the fully dressed Emily at her side and the complementary style of Miranda’s gown where she watched them from a few steps away. Her pulse beat double time and her sex throbbed with a new level of want. She was bare except for her new underwear while her women were dressed to the nines. Emily’s hand settled on her hip as she stepped closer to her and half covered Andrea’s naked body from Miranda’s view. The gasp of surprise from Miranda made Emily smile wickedly as her fingers reached out and pinched Andrea’s hardening nipple.  
  
Andrea felt her knees wobble as the sheer sensuality of the moment washed over her. Miranda as watcher. The image burned into her mind of her mostly bare body half covered from sight by Emily’s overly ruffled, formal, and almost proper gown. The thought of Serena between her legs thrilled her as a tiny forbidden morsel amidst the feast of fleshly delights. Knowing that Miranda might join them. Wondering why she hadn’t let Serena tell her how to use that ‘ _gun_.’  
  
“Don’t make her faint before you get to have your fun.” Serena raised her voice enough to break the moment. It was fun to toy, to play, and even to tease; however, she knew that Andrea had to be approaching the limit of what she could handle in one day.  
  
Pouting her lower lip out, Emily glared at Serena and then tweaked Andrea’s other nipple hard as she stepped away.  
  
Once more Serena went about the business of dressing her while the others turned away to see to make-up and hair. Numbly, Andrea raised her right leg and then her left leg to step into pants that Serena pulled up her body. “I wish there were more hours in the day, so I could share but one with you.” Serena cooed at Andrea as the pants snuggly fit to Andrea’s form and secured the dildo in its warm haven. When Andrea groaned and held onto Serena’s biceps, the blonde sighed. “I told them to tell you at least part of this.” Looking into Andrea’s punch-drunk face, Serena smiled ruefully, “I think they wanted to give you this headspace though and I understand that.”  
  
For many minutes, Andrea floated on her feet as Serena hooked on a new bra, and then slipped on the softest button down shirt Andrea had ever felt in her life. As Serena finished the buttons, Andrea cupped her cheek and kissed her on the mouth. “Is this real?”  
  
Smiling at the already devastated beauty, Serena nodded her head. “It is today.” Leading Andrea by the hand, Serena settled her on a stool and slipped on heels that Andrea knew gave her the extra inches she craved while walking the halls of runway. Her gunslinger belt was draped low over her hips in addition to the thin belt that went with her outfit. Andrea had moaned as Serena had tucked in her shirt moving her body this way and that. A leather vest was held out and Andrea slipped into it with a slow rotation of her body. The final touch was a tie that incorporated both the burgundy of Miranda’s dress as well as the almost blackened green of Emily’s. Gone was the white of purity from the trio’s accouterments making way for the night’s darker pleasures.  
  
Yesterday, the metal loops, zippers, and large buttons would have seemed rather odd to Andrea, yet with today’s kiss of enchantment and the day’s full immersion in the revelry of it all—Andrea now found every detail alluring. Suddenly there was the promise of an intimate mystery hid everywhere.  
  
“Come along.” Miranda purred before leading the way out of her office.  
  
With a quick glance back at Serena, who waved and smiled at her, Andrea followed behind and sort of between her ladies. She had no idea where the afternoon and early evening had gone, yet she was thankful for the time flying as Nigel had said he would hope for her. Savoring the tease of the secret buried between her legs, Andrea tried to open her body and mind to absorbing as many details as she could. She somehow felt sleeker and stronger as she walked. The clothes fit her like the caress of a lover, which she thought apropos given how they had been applied to her and perhaps even made for her by hands that she knew. The feel of the ‘ _gun_ ’ belt on her hips provided a gentle counter pull to the sway of her hips as she stalked behind Miranda and Emily.  
  
Where the café had been altered into a kind of racing arena complete with royal observation dais, now it had been transformed once more into a darkened lushly decorated space with high backed chairs or booths that offered privacy, yet with enough open spaces and walk ways to provide for gathering, displaying, and a bit of playing. The open space at the entry way gave way to smaller and smaller spaces connected by ever more complicated partitions. The door was held open for them and Miranda entered first followed by Emily.  
  
As she stepped across the threshold and caught sight of the three of them in the distressed mirror opposite, Andrea’s breath held. Each lady had hooked her hand into the crook of Andrea’s arm. In her shirt, tie and trousers, she looked the rake between two women who oozed seduction from their eyes and promised tricks of the flesh with their carefully covered bosoms.

 

***

 

Clapping his hands, as if he needed to get everyone’s attention after that entrance, Nigel called out, “This evening you have your choice of entertainments. Cards and dice are in the Accounting Annex.” Pointing his cane to a smaller parlor created amongst the partitions, Nigel waved his finger at the crowd. “Remember the Mistress will settle disputes and then no one will be happy.” When the Runway crowd laughed at his sentiment, he continued. “On the other side, your good fortune will be told to you by the beauties from the Beauty Department.” He bowed low to the crew of scarf and silk clad ladies and gentleman who looked as likely to tell you about your future as act it out with you. Blowing a kiss to his favorite of the bunch, Nigel laughed heartily, the glass of the goggles on his fancy black hat shone in the overhead light. Gesturing to the square of wood floor he was standing on, the Master of the Revels looked around the group with a sly grin, “Front and center, we will have a bare-knuckled boxing match between Long Island’s Jake Kilrain and Boston’s own, John L. Sullivan, both from Features.” He paused as the two young men in silk boxing shorts, authentically ugly boxing shoes, and dapper moustaches stepped out from the partitions they had been hiding behind. Looking the two men over with a hungry eye, Nigel continued, “Don’t think you know how this fight is going to end folks, this only looks like 1889!” The group roared with amusement after that and it took many moments for Nigel to try speaking once again. “I hope you all enjoy as much as I certainly will.” He nodded his head as he once again looked over the assembled crowd, “Just remember any illusion of privacy is just that—an illusion. Enjoy!”  
  
The small group spread out as they chose which delights they wished to start with. Thrumming with energy, Andrea wanted everything at once. Looking first to Miranda and then to Emily, the brunette realized that as they had wanted to surprise her—they also wanted her to lead the way. Helpful minions set up a roped square around the small wooden floor and motioned the fighters forward. A referee spoke to the opponents and Andrea noticed the mouthpieces were a concession to the modern era. Glancing at Miranda, the brunette looked toward the fighters with an eager eye, “We can sample all of the pleasures on offer tonight, so why not start here.” Miranda purred and then pressed her lips to Andrea’s full ones for a deep sensuous kiss that drew hollers from the crowd. Pulling away, the silver haired maven smiled as she took in the dazed appearance of her lover.  
  
“They’re using London Rules and they will call it after 5 rounds for tonight’s purposes.” Emily motioned to the fighters already bobbing and weaving as they circled each other looking for weaknesses and openings.  
  
Pushing Andrea slightly closer to the fight, Miranda stepped behind her to the red head. “You wanted them to have time for the revels. How clever of you, darling.” Miranda’s blue eyes flashed with the hunger she had kept barely in control all day. Cupping the red head’s check, she pulled Emily against her to claim her kiss.  
  
Completely lost in the brutal clash between the men in the ring, Andrea didn’t notice Nigel’s approach, until he tapped her with his cane. Startling from her total immersion in the bout, Andrea smiled as she took in Nigel’s transformation for the party. The civil war style military coat buttoned diagonally up his body with a brown suede detail along the jacket’s edge. The gold buttons matched the top of his ornately carved cane. A pocket watch dangled from a gold chain affixed to the top two buttons. The banded collar, accented shoulder detail, and suede elbow patches only began the list of details she noted as she continued down his body to notice the longer tails of the jacket behind him, the suede inner thigh patches of his riding pants and the suede buttoned leg covers that barely hid his black leather boots. It was less flashy than his earlier outfit, but it fit the late-century saloon feel of the party.  
  
“I saw you had your eye on Michael from Beauty.” Andrea smirked at him. “You gonna let him read your cards?” She joked with him. “He might like your cane and those riding pants.”  
  
Leaning forward, Nigel whispered in her ear, “I hear you’ve got your own riding pants.” When the brunette shivered next to him, he laughed and then stepped away.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
A heavy dark blue velvet curtain separated the Accounting Annex from the rest of the revelry. Trina from that department had dolled up with a bun in her hair held by lethal looking knitting needles once again with tiny clockwork style detail that could easily be missed on a day like this one. Andrea found her eyes trying to drunkenly soak in every detail of her outfit as they stumbled over curves and images filled her mind. The high black lace collar of her shirt was secured with a pearl pendant dangling in its metal and diamond housing. In the bun her red hair had been mussed giving a wildness to her that had Andrea licking her lips. Her eyes weren’t blue, but the expression on her face seemed a kind of cousin to her companion’s, often disdainful, expressions. Andrea found that she wanted to run that pearl choker all over the woman’s body and then let her tongue press the pendant against the woman’s folds.  
  
From the way Trina had run her hand down Andrea’s arm and then squeezed her fingertips, the brunette knew that if she had permission to play that Trina was willing. “You’d better go before they leave you here with little old me.” Trina reached up to play with the jewelry at her neck and then she let her fingertips trail down over the curve of her low bodice top.  
  
Licking her lips once more, Andrea thought of Serena’s words from earlier, “Sometimes punishment is fun.” Realizing that she’d said the words out loud, Andrea’s brown eyes widened and she felt some of the heat from between her legs travel up her torso and onto her blushing neck, cheeks, and the top of her ears.  
  
“Aren’t you just the cutest.” Trina came forward and then stepped around behind Andrea. Pushing her body into the brunette’s, Trina let her palms cup the globes of her ass as she pushed her forward. “No wonder they want you all to themselves.”  
  
Andrea stumbled into the quieter gaming area with its lower lights and private bar looking around her in awe. Her body on fire already, the grope from Trina had ignited the inferno to nearly unbearable levels. Her inner walls flexed around the phallus tucked inside her and she longed for more than a teasing touch to take the edge off.  
  
The dealer announced the buy in as Andrea sought out her lovers and tried to control her breathing. “Do you want to play?” Emily purred next to her ear as she pressed her body along Andrea’s side. “The game’s just starting.” Her hand started on Andrea’s lower back as if to guide her further into the room, then it trailed over her waistband and along the curve of her ass. “Miranda has the best poker face though.” Emily’s voice was even, but her breathing gave away her intensity. Her fingertips slipped along the bottom curve of Andrea’s ass and then between her legs from behind where she pressed in rhythmic throbbing motions against the base of the hidden phallus.  
  
Trying not to widen her stance or press her ass further toward her torturer, Andrea swallowed the extra saliva in her mouth. “Why don’t you play?” Forcing her body to cooperate, she stepped and turned to face the red head as her hand rested on Emily’s hip. Bereft at losing the contact between her legs, but thrilled to see the pulse racing just at the edge of Emily’s throat, Andrea pressed the heat of her palm against the bunched fabric of Emily’s dress as she stroked up her side. Reaching the curve of her breast, Andrea smiled widely and let her thumb press and slide against her now obvious nipple. “I’ll come and kiss you for luck.” She smirked as Emily shivered and stepped away.  
  
Watching the participants take their seats, Andrea hoped her patience would be restored as she watched her lovers take everyone’s money one round at a time. Idly she wondered if the others at the table felt like they had sat down to play with a spy and a weapons dealer. Distracting herself with this train of thought, Andrea beamed as she enjoyed this blissful pause in the action.  
  
“You’re not playing?” Nigel pouted as he stood next to her offering a tumbler filled with ice and a splash of amber colored liquor.  
  
“I don’t think I can sit down.” The honest words tumbled out of Andrea’s mouth causing Nigel to splutter the sip he had been in the process of taking.  
  
Patting down his chest more than he really needed to in order to buy time, Nigel murmured. “There is that.”  
  
With a dopey shrug, Andrea smiled at him. “What’s headspace?”  
  
Nigel looked at her for many long moments and then said, “It’s different for everyone of course, and there’s different places it comes from.” Smiling at her, Nigel glanced over to her companions taking in how they were each keeping tabs on her from their spots at the table. “High, giggly, out of control, complete calm, complete trust, euphoria, out-of-body, lost in sensation…” Motioning around the room, Nigel observed, “Today has been a slow build for everyone; however, I think that the three of you have taken anticipation to a new level. Everyone else has had the opportunity to enjoy certain aspects of the day, while you have been waiting until later.”  
  
Andrea nodded at this assessment. “I’m gonna kiss Emily for luck now.” The brunette leaned down and kissed Emily’s neck for long lingering seconds that she normally wouldn’t have quite gotten away with. Standing once more and seeing Miranda’s indulgent smile for her, the brunette loved this day. The subject matter of the magazine had obviously shaped the working environment, which Andrea had loved from the first moment she’d walked in. However today, her pulse was thrumming in her veins like molasses and she felt like the throb of her sex was everywhere on her body.  
  
Making her way over to Miranda, the brunette stopped almost bashfully next to her lover and looked down at her. Sensing her presence, but not looking up, the silver haired editor lay her cards down and murmured, “Fold.” Turning she looked up into Andrea’s wide eyes and knew it was time to go. Patting her lap, Miranda offered, “Watch this hand with me?” The younger woman sat on Miranda’s lap thrilled with the arms around her waist.  
  
The betting continued around the table as Emily called Nigel over. “Nigel, be a dear and call Roy, please.”  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Stumbling up the steps would not usually be something that either Miranda or Emily would own up to; however, by the time the town car had pulled up to the townhouse all three ladies were shaking with desire. Miranda had barely pushed in her alarm code when she felt Andrea’s back against her. Turning quickly into the heat of her young lover, the editor gasped as she saw Andrea’s hands’ flexing against Emily’s shoulders as she pulled her into a fierce kiss. The redhead’s response was to push forward into Andrea with the both of them nearly pinning Miranda against the wall. Knowing that she’d prefer to wake up sore on her king sized bed instead of the foyer tile, Miranda had some decisions to make. Join in the beginnings of this round and then move everyone upstairs, or take charge and direct the way things would proceed.  
  
Grabbing each woman by the ear and giving a firm pull that had to have caused some pain, Miranda tried not to smile as she scolded. “I believe that I told you we would come together.”  
  
Their actions paused instantly, yet Miranda could see the rampaging hunger in Emily’s blue eyes and knew that it was reflected in Andrea’s brown eyes. For a delicious second she wasn’t sure if they would be able to hold back from each other. “I will be very disappointed, if we are not able to do this simple task.” Miranda made sure to allow her voice to dip and fall over the syllables of disappointed and to almost hiss the word task. Only when Miranda saw their hands relax against each other and felt their bodies straighten up, then she released the hold she had on their ears. “Upstairs, both of you.” Miranda instructed them with a pat on the shoulder.  
  
“Yes, Mistress.” They said in unison and then quickly stepped toward the stairs.  
  
Leaning back against the door for many moments, Miranda cherished the two women who had changed everything for her. Somewhere along the way, she had lost a piece of life’s puzzle as she sought out the shocking, the tantalizing, and the most compelling story she could find. With everything sexual available all the time, she had gotten lost in it. However, she had slowly realized that if everything was shocking, then nothing was shocking. She wasn’t sure when it had come upon her, but Miranda knew that she had re-discovered the world as she shared with the redhead and then the brunette and then the both of them. The occasional new trick was always wonderful to share, yet Miranda found that her pleasure now came from the interplay between them regardless of their activity. ‘ _Yes, today was about indulgence_.’ She thought with a hedonistic smile, ‘ _And I’m going to indulge them, but it’s because it’s the three of us, not because of what we do_.’  
  
Walking up the stairs, Miranda felt the heat between her legs and could not deny, ‘ _Oh, yes, I’ll indulge too_.’  
  
*** *** ***  
  
“Undress me.” Miranda ordered as she stepped between her companions. The hands were eager, fumbling against her skin, yet she was free in moments. The cool air of the evening on her wet sex had her lean her head back with a moan. “And each other.” Miranda purred as she looked at them through hooded eyelids. Once they were naked, she added, “Andrea, you’ll need your gun.” Smiling as the brunette scooped up the device, Miranda commanded Emily, “Get the big one from the drawer.” As the red head’s eyes lit with delight, Miranda continued. “Put it on, Emily.”  
  
Pulling Andrea to her, Miranda claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. Their nipples brushed against each other and hardened with the friction. Their lips parted and tongues slipped out to taste and tease. Their hands pressed hard against skin with heat and then ghosted along to tantalize. Miranda slipped her fingers over the curve of Andrea’s hip bone and then slipped between her thighs as their kiss turned to bites and Andrea’s fingers pinched Miranda’s nipple hard.  
  
Wrapping her arm up over Miranda’s shoulder, Andrea clutched Miranda against her body. The trigger on her gun slipped against Miranda’s back and the editor rumbled a laugh. “On the bed, Andrea. Give that to me.” Miranda took the vibrating gun from her hand and nudged Andrea to climb up onto the bed. “Emily.” Stretching the syllables out of her name, Miranda turned to see what was taking her so long. Smiling as she took in the dazed expression on Emily’s face, Miranda tilted her head to get her closer. “You did well today, so I’m going to let you choose, Emily.” Leaning down Miranda kissed Emily’s neck, making sure to suck on her pulse point and enjoy the resulting shiver. Claiming her mouth, Miranda let her tongue tease against the younger woman’s lips as her fingertips teased the hardened peaks of her nipples. “Andrea is so ready for you, darling, but so am I.” Miranda purred as she took hold of the large phallus strapped over Emily’s sex.  
  
“I want you.” Emily moaned as her knees wobbled.  
  
Guiding the tip of the phallus down, Miranda slipped it between her legs and pressed her whole body against Emily’s as she licked against her ear. “Which position, Emily?” The tremor through Emily’s body shook the phallus against Miranda, causing her to moan and bite Emily’s shoulder hard.  
  
Ready to come where she stood, Emily breathed deep knowing that she could not waste this reward. Forcing herself to look at Andrea on the bed watching them, Emily swallowed hard. “Hands and knees.” She gulped and then repeated herself because the image in her mind was so good. “Miranda, I want you on your hands and knees.”  
  
Nuzzling against Emily’s neck, Miranda purred, “Is that all you want?”  
  
Thrusting her hips against Miranda, the normally controlled woman groaned, “My mind is stuck.”  
  
Stepping away, Miranda relished lusty uncertainty of her partner. “Then I get to help.” Climbing up onto the bed, Miranda encouraged Andrea up against the pillows as she looked back giving Emily the silent instruction to stay behind her. Kissing Andrea, the silver haired woman slowly lowered her against the pillows as she tucked herself between the brunette’s legs. Bending down to caress and cup Andrea’s breasts, Miranda smiled around a nipple as Emily’s hands began to touch her back and reach around to play with her breasts. As Miranda moved lower on Andrea’s body, the brunette widened her legs and watched her lover through fevered eyes. Scooting back Miranda’s ass nudged against the phallus Emily wore.  
  
Panting, on her knees, Emily rested her hands on Miranda’s hips as she watched the silver head finally kiss down Andrea's body. Her hips already rocking, Andrea grabbed onto the sheets, the pillows, the headboard, and finally sunk her fingers into the soft silver hair. Emily scooted forward as she observed Miranda’s ass and the long line of her spine. Knowing the taste of Andrea’s desire and the glory of Miranda’s tongue, Emily felt a fresh gush of liquid between her legs. With one hand, Emily traced down the darkness between Miranda’s ass cheeks and then leaned forward. Andrea whimpered, which made Emily smile—Miranda sometimes bit.  
  
Holding herself back with a power she didn’t know she had, Emily slowly pistoned her hips. Miranda shifted positions, causing incredible vocalizations from the brunette. Emily wondered if she should have chosen Andrea. Thinking about Miranda sitting on her face while Andrea rode her to screaming ecstasy had Emily biting her bottom lip. Knowing that they would probably go through several positions before dawn, the red head thrust her hips forward without another thought.  
  
“Emily! I can feel you. Ohhhhhh.” Andrea’s body arched up from the bed. Her hands flew to the headboard knowing that she didn’t want to damage Miranda and that the pull stretched her even more.  
  
Groaning, Emily lost herself to the physical sensations of continuing to up the intensity of her strokes into Miranda. Her cries may have been muffled into vibrations against Andrea’s sex; however, the ecstatic chanting from Andrea as she lost coherence and descended into sexual madness more than made up for it. Emily wasn’t sure if her tremors and cry against Miranda began their orgasm, or Andrea’s shriek before cresting the wave of desire did it, or the way that Miranda had begun to thrust back against Emily—the catalyst didn’t matter as much as the universe expanding orgasm did.  
  
As if in a dream they re-arranged themselves on the bed until they were panting and cuddling.  
  
After a few moments, Emily began to loosen the straps on her hips, when Andrea stilled her hand from the other side of Miranda’s hips. “Mistress.” The brunette called as she willed Miranda to turn around and order Emily to share. “Please.” Andrea asked in a whisper that she knew neither woman could resist for long.  
  
Licking her lips, Miranda considered what she’d like this time. She was fairly certain that Andrea needed to be filled in some way, but that she would be happy with the strap on or the ray gun. Tracing Andrea’s pouty lip with her fingertip, Miranda smiled at her. “Do you think Emily is as needy as you are, hmmm?” She kissed Andrea loving the feel of both bodies pressed against her. “Why don’t I wear that, while you have the gun?” Nodding her head toward the nightstand and the nearly forgotten toy, Miranda sat up. “My turn.” She purred to Emily as she loosened the straps and slipped the appendage down her legs. Placing a lingering kiss against her sex, Miranda breathed deeply. “You smell divine.” Slipping down to the foot of the bed, Miranda stood next to it long enough to strap the harness on.  
  
Emily lay on the bed watching her Mistress and stealing glances at her companion experimenting with the gun vibe’s speed settings. Crawling into bed behind Emily, the silver haired woman instructed Andrea, “You’ll know what I’m thinking of in just a moment, Andrea.” Kissing Emily, the two women quickly lost themselves in touching, their hands wandering, legs slipping between the other until Emily was on top and they were in the middle of the bed.  
  
Andrea watched as her lovers began to spin a new coil of desire and she felt her body thrumming with the need to join them. Lifting up her left leg, Emily slowly sunk down on Miranda's cock. Rocking her hips in circles, Emily put on a show that had Andrea biting her lip hard. Reaching up to fondle the red head’s breasts, Miranda encouraged her to press against her as she played with Emily’s nipples and then began kissing her.  
  
Realizing the open position that Emily was in, Andrea scooted behind Emily and slipped between Miranda’s legs. Turning the vibe gun on to almost the highest setting, Andrea pressed it against her clit until her body shook and a long low moan was torn from her. Then she moved it further down Andrea gathered her own essence to lubricate it for Emily. Scooting into final position, Andrea pressed the pulsating tip of the vibe against Emily’s nether opening.  
  
Pushing back against Andrea’s teasing, Emily simultaneously took even more of Miranda into her. The moan Emily let out had all three of them panting and shivering as it was clearly drawn all the way up from her toes to release some part of this sexual euphoria from her.  
  
“Yes.” Emily hissed as she felt her lovers begin to sync with her.  
  
Bodies flexing, chills breaking out over sweaty skin, the trio rushed toward their second climax as Andrea slipped her leg over Miranda’s and ground down against it as her hand held Emily’s hip hard enough to leave marks and she thrust with the vibrating gun. When Miranda kicked up into Andrea’s sex it set off a chain reaction within them that left them panting, begging for more and to stop in the same breath, and then in a messy heap on the bed.  
  
Scampering away, Andrea placed the gun in the sink to deal with later.  
  
Emily and Miranda languidly kissed as Emily lay down and then to the side of her lover. With a sigh, Miranda kissed away Emily’s moan of disappointment as they separated. Breaking apart when the dip of Andrea returning to bed alerted them of her presence, Miranda asked, “Emily got to choose. Now it’s your turn Andrea.” Stroking along Emily’s side, Miranda tugged on Emily’s nipple making her arch and moan toward her. “What would you like?”  
  
Crawling between the two women, Andrea kissed Emily and then faced Miranda. Reaching down and tugging on Miranda’s cock, Andrea said, “I need that hard.” Her brown eyes fixed on Miranda letting it build once again between them. Laying flat on her back, Andrea reached up and cupped Emily’s cheek to kiss her. “I want to taste you.” Her hand quickly slipped down against Emily’s body and turned so that she could tease the copious moisture there.  
  
Hands caressed Andrea everywhere. She kissed one mouth while the other nibbled around her nipple. They sucked against each other—lips between teeth, nipples licked, fingers dancing against skin. They started slow knowing that they needed to recover as much as they could before the passion once again rose like a fever.  
  
Miranda guided Andrea’s legs into position. She reveled once again in the feeling of this fake appendage somehow still connecting her so completely to her partner as she urged her passions higher and higher until she was visibly shaking Andrea’s body with each movement of her hips. Sweat collected and then ran in rivulets down her back and into her hair. Emily kissed both of them alternating from woman to woman and mouth to breast until she took Andrea’s delicious screams into her body as she straddled her face. Andrea’s fingers dug into Emily’s thighs. Miranda leaned forward her hands resting on Andrea’s breasts. Emily slowly reached forward for the headboard and then as she began to wail, her hands reached for the far posts. Andrea’s loud keening cry couldn’t be heard, but Emily’s body shook with the release of it as she too came. Miranda thrust one final time, her hands slipping off Andrea and onto the bed as her forehead leaned against Emily’s back. Emily breathed in a great sobbing breath and pressed her forehead against the cool metal of the top bar on the headboard.  
  
Knowing that Andrea was spent beneath her, Emily shifted until she was sitting against the pillows and headboard. She stroked Andrea’s hair between her fingers as her heart slowed and her eyes drooped. Miranda away from Andrea, missing their connection instantly. She loosened the straps and lowered the toy down her legs, before letting it drop off the side of the bed. Andrea found herself floating in a sea of endorphins like no other she’d ever found before. Reaching out for Miranda, the brunette hummed as their silver haired mistress crawled back into bed. Emily scooted down the mattress and cuddled against Andrea from the other side.  
  
Physically spent, the three women continued to caress each other as they came down from a long day of highs. Andrea was the first to break the silence. “The transformation today was amazing.” Andrea pressed her lips to Emily’s in gratitude.  
  
“I couldn’t wait for you to get there this morning.” Emily pouted.  
  
“Did you notice…”  
  
“I couldn’t believe the elevator entrance had been…”  
  
“Where did you get those steam dogs?”  
  
“The zephyrs were a nice touch.”  
  
They went through their day as they came out of the heady haze they had gone into. ‘ _This is what I wanted_.’ Miranda thought as she reviewed the day in her mind and the inferno between them as soon as they arrived home together. It was all arousing and amazing, but this total connection and easy caring—that was what Miranda wanted to go with it.  
  
“Happy Halloween.” Miranda murmured before she joined her lovers in sleep.  
  
  
_**End**_  
  
x


End file.
